Homer vs. Eric
The First Round of the Destroyer Tournament continues as Homer Simpson of The Simpsons (nominated by LeTotalMemer2) takes on Eric Cartman of South Park (nominated by The sayain jedi)! Introduction For many years, there was peace across the dragon realm. A giant purple dragon that tried to take over by destroying the realm had been neutralized. Or was he. Suddenly a loud explosion can be heard as the giant purple dragon with large horns. The undead dragon king had returned. Spyro who was resting near the swamp with Cynder. The explosion woke Spyro and Cynder up as concern hit both of the dragons face. Spyro: Oh No! Cynder: It's him again. Spyro was coming up with an idea, it was a risk, but the young purple prophet didn't care if it meant saving the realm. Spyro: Cynder warn the other guardians that the dark master has returned. I will try to get reinforcements so we can confront him. Cynder: Be careful Spyro. Spyro: I will. Spyro then concentrated his magic to create portals as characters from different realms and universes appear all over the dragon realms. Eric had appeared in the dragon city of Warfang as he had utter confusion on his face. Eric: Where the h*** am I? Eric looked around as he saw citizens walking around him. He then happens to see a big yellow man with little hair. Eric Cartman then mumbled under his breath, insulting him. Eric: Man, what a fat a**. Go to the gym. However, Homer heard it loud and clear as he turned around towards Eric Cartman and confronted him. Homer: What did you call me fatty? Eric: A fat a**! What are you going to do about it? Homer than grabbed a piece of plywood from the market area and smacked the kid in the face with it. Eric: Oh it's on!!! TIME FOR SOME MAYHEM!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues So At Last) 60 Homer charged at Eric Cartman with the piece of plywood trying to hit Eric in the head, multiple times. Eric was able to avoid the attack, by going through Homer's legs. Homer: Hey where did he Go? Once Eric was behind Homer Simpson, Eric kicked him the quad, forcing Homer to the ground. Cartman then punched him in the back of the head before running off. 49 Homer: Alright, No more Mr. Nice guy! Homer grabbed a bow and arrow and started to fire upon Eric. Eric was ducking from the arrows as Homer kept shooting. However Eric's luck ran out as an arrow hit him in the arm as he screamed out in pain. Homer: I got you son of a b****! Homer tried to shoot at Eric's head, but Eric Cartman at the last second slid into an alleyway and tries to hide. 37 Eric moved further into the alleyway trying to find a weapon or anything to defend himself with while cussing in pain. Homer was slowly walking towards the alleyway as he starts taunting Eric into coming out. Homer: Come right out. I'll make sure you die quickly. Eric then found a pocket knife laying around and grabbed it as he waited for Homer Simpson to pass by and launch his ambush. 28 As soon as Homer Simpson passed by Eric Cartman, Eric launched his attack as he stabbed Homer in the knee. This caused the Simpson the scream and kneel down. However he was meet by a punch to the face by Eric's fist. Eric then got on top of Homer, ready to slash. 20 Eric: How do you like me now?! Eric the proceeded to slash parts of Homer's face. This only enraged him as he intercepted the dagger. The two then struggle for control of it. Both determined to finish the other in bloodshed. 14 Homer: Only one of is leaving alive! Eric: Then hurry up and die!! 13 The stalemate ended when Homer used his other hand and punched Eric in the face causing him to lose the knife. However projectiles and firey debree fires the two to race for it. The building near them collapsed by the projectiles as smoke covered the air. 4 Eric Cartman was coughing as he was gasping for air. Homer Simpson ran towards and was able to grab the dagger. Before, Eric Cartman realized what had happened the dagger was thrown to this throat. All he could do was gasp for air. K.O. Eric Cartman fell to the ground dead as Homer was celebrating his victory. He then walked up to the kids corpse and pulled out the knife from his throat slightly in a chocking position. Homer then took a look around as destruction was all around him. He then sees a cyborg running towards him. Results (Cues The Simpsons Theme Song (Remix) Bass Boosted) This Melee's winner is Homer Simpson!!! Winning Combatant: Homer: 15 Eric: 2 Winning Method: K.O.: 1 Death:14 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Homer's path here!!Category:John1Thousand Category:The Destroyer Tournament Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:'TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles